I Love U
by Kawagase Aoi
Summary: Sakura diminta menjadi kekasih anak baru di KIHS,apakah Sakura menerima Sasuke jadi kekasihnya ?[REPUBLISH Jadilah Kekasihku]/Cerita beda jauh./Review please.
1. Hadiah dari kaa-san

Fic ini Aoi-chan republish karena sebelumnya banyak yang salah dan fic yang ini ceritanya beda jauh sama yang dulu,so Happy Reading.

 **WARNING : OOC,AU,GaJe,Typo(s),Alur kecepatan,dll.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dont`t like don`t read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _b_ Hai, aku Haruno Sakura, aku bersekolah di Konoha Internasional High School (KIHS), aku masih berada di kelas 2 SMA, kurasa cukup perkenalannya. Hari ini aku disuruh berbelanja oleh kaa- _san._ Aku berjalan dengan agak cepat karena hari ini panas sekali. Akhirnya aku sampai di supermarket, tanpa babibu aku langsung memasuki supermarket tersebut.

Aku melihat daftar belanja yang dierikan kaa- _san._ Aku membaca kertas tersebut, aku langsung membulatkan mataku, ternyata itu bukan daftar belanja melainkan surat untukku dan isi surat itu membuat mulutku melebar isi surat itu adalah...

 _`Anak kaa-chan yang manis, maaf ya kaa-chan membohongimu untuk pergi berbelanja itu tak perlu karena kaa-chan baru berbelanja kemarin,kaa-chan menyuruhmu berbelanja karena kaa-chan punya hadiah untukmu dan hadiahnya belum sampai,setelah kau membaca surat ini segeralah pulang,mungkin hadiahnya sudah sampai ya saku hihihi.`_

Tanpa basa basi aku langsung keluar dari supermarket dan berlari secepat mungkin ke rumah tak memperdulikan orang-orang yang memandangku dengan tatapan bingung, aku berhenti sebentar untuk mengatur nafasku yang tak beraturan,setelah selesai mengatur nafasku yang tak teratur tadi aku segera berlari ke rumah.

"Hah...hah...Akhirnya aku..sampai ju..ga," ucapku dengan terpotong karena nafasku yang tak terautur aku langsung memasuki rumah sambil mengatur kembali nafasku dan mencari kaa-san.

"Kaa- _san_!" teriakku memanggil kaa- _san_ tetapi tetap tak ada jawaban dari orang yang aku sayangi tiba-tiba aku menemukan secarik kertas di atas meja makan,tanpa basa basi aku segera membuka kertas tersebut.

 _`Sakura maaf kaa-san ada urusan kalau mencari hadiah tersebut pergilahke halaman samping rumah kita,itu adalah hadiahmu,kaa-san harap kau suka dengan hadiah pemberian kaa-san`_

Aku langsung melihat ke sangat terkejut melihat hadiah pemberian kaa- _san._ Hadiah yang aku inginkan,mobil,aku harus berterima kasih pada kaa- _san_ yang membelikannya mobil ini.

"Kau suka?" suara yang sangat familiar ada di belakangku.

"Kaa- _san_?bukankah kau ada urusan?" tanyaku,sementara kaa- _san_ hanya tersenyum penuh makna.

"Kaa- _san_ kau menipuku lagi ya?" tanyaku dengan nada kesal lalu,kami tertawa berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku melihat jam dinding di kamarku,pukul 9 aku langsung mencuci kaki dan naik ke tempat tidurku yang empuk,tak butuh waktu lama aku langsung terlelap di alam mimpiku.

.

.

.

.

.

'KRINGG'

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya karena alarm yang menunjukkan pukul setengah enam itu sudah berbunyi setelah kesadarannya sudah terkumpul sepenuhnya dia mengambil handuk dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri,tak perlu waktu lama aku untuk membersihkan diri.

Aku mengambil seragam di lemari dan memakainya,baju putih,rok kotak-kotak,dasi berwarna biru,kaos kaki ,Sakura melihat jam dan ternyata sudah pukul 6, Sakura mengambil tas pink miliknya dan segera turun ke bawah dan tak lupa mengambil kunci mobil barunya.

"Ohayou kaa- _san_ ," sapa Sakura.

"Ohayou Saku- _chan_ ," ucap kaa- _san_ membalas sapaan Sakura. Sakura langsung duduk di kursi dan mengambil roti yang sudah diberi selai stawberry kesukaannya,setelah memakan roti tersebut Sakura segera pamit dan pergi mengendarai mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah smapai di KIHS Sakura segera memarkirkan mobil dia keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan tiba-tiba...

"JIDATTTT," teriak seseorang yang Sakura sangat kenali suaranya.

"Ino kau ini," tegur Sakura sementara yang ditegur hanya cekikikan tak jelas.

Ino adalah sahabat terbaik Sakura, wajahnya kelewat standar dengan wajah cantik bak barbie itu dia menjadi cukup populer di KIHS ditambah tubuhnya yang sexy, mereka sedang berada di koridor sekolah mereka juga membalas sapaan para siswa-siswi sepanjang koridor sekolah.

"Oh iya jidat,kau sudah mengerjakan pr?" tanya Ino,Sakura baru ingat kalau dia belum mengerjakan pr dari kakashi- _sensei_ .

"Astaga aku lupa _pig_ , pinjam pr-mu ya? _please_ ," pinta Sakura. Ino hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah,begitu mereka sampai di kelas, mereka langsung duduk dan Skura langsung menyalin pr milik Ino.

"Hahh...akhirnya selesai juga, terima kasih pig," ucap Sakura.

"Sama-sama jidat," ucap ino.

'KRINGGG'

Bel masuk kelas telah berbunyi,Kakashi- _sensei_ masuk ke kelas dengan membawa buku yang murid-muruid yakin itu bukan buku pelajaran. Kakashi- _sensei_ menaruh buku miliknya di atas meja guru.

"Anak-anak hari ini akan ada murid baru, Sasuke masuklah," ucap Kakashi- _sensei._ Pintu kelas terbuka dan masuklah laki-laki bertunuh tinggi dengan mata _onyxnya_.

Dia 'kan...

.

.

.

.

TBC.


	2. 3 Tahun Yang Lalu

Hii, Aoi-Chan bawa chap 2 untuk readers...Maafkan hayati yang updetnya lumayan lama karena laptop gk ada pulsa :v skrg Aoi-Chan lg di warnet hohohoh :v btw,Ada yg kangen Aoi-chan gak?(Readers : gakk)oke kalau gk ada yg kangen ;-; ini dia chapter 2 vwalaaaa...

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING! : OOC,TYPO(s),ALUR KECEPATAN, de el el**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **3 Tahun Yang Lalu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dia 'kan...

Sakura mencoba mengingat anak baru itu, tetapi dia tetap tak bisa mengingatnya."Sasuke...Sasuke...Sasuke...Sasuke..." Gumam Sakura sambil menjambak rambut _soft pinknya_ itu.

Ino yang melihat ada yang aneh akhirnya bertanya pada sahabat terbaiknya itu."Hei _forehead_ ada apa dengan kau?" Tanya Ino, Sakura menoleh sebentar ke Ino lalu kembali menunduk dan ino yang tak mau mencampuri urusan sahabatnya itu pun langsung mengangguk.

"Aku Sasuke Uchiha, salam kenal," Ucap Sasuke singkat, padat, dan jelas. _'Anak ini memang benar-benar irit bicara sepertinya'_ batin Kakashi, dia menghela nafas sebentar,"Sasuke kau duduk di belakang Sakura." Ucap Kakashi.

"Hn." Hanya itu jawaban yang didapat Kakashi _.'Tuh 'kan'_ batin berjalan ke tempat duduknya di belakang Sakura, pandangannya melembut saat dia melewati tempat Sakura.

Sakura hanya menoleh sebentar lalu menggumamkan kata 'Uchiha Sasuke' berkali-kali. Sasuke yang tahu Sakura menggumamkan namanya untuk mengingat dirinya segera menggumamkan kata."Kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu." Gumam Sasuke pada Sakura.

Sakura tersentak mencoba mengingat kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu, ah ya, dia ingat."Jadi itu kau," Gumam Sakura, Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

~SKIP TIME~

Terlihat dua orang yang sedang duduk di atap sekolah, yang satu mirip pantat ayam, yang satunya berwarna _soft pink._

Hening.

Hanya terdengar suara mereka menghela tak tahan dengan keheningan ini.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura, Sasuke menoleh dan tersenyum tipis."Aku. Merindukanmu." Aku Sasuke, tubuh Sakura menegak seketika, tak lama kemudian Sakura menghela nafas.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, merindukan pelukan hangatmu, tanganmu yang pernah menyelamatkan ku, dan juga..." Sakura tersenyum."Dan juga?" tanya Sasuke, Sakura segera berdiri dan berjalan kebelakang Sasuke."Rambut pantat ayam ini." ucap Sakura sambil mengacak-acak rambut lembut Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tak terima pun menarik Sakura ke pelukannya."Kau bilang kau merindukan pelukanku bukan?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memeluk Sakura. Sakura mengangguk di dada bidang Sasuke. Mereka berdua pun tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu he? _baka otouto?"_ Tanya Itachi,Kakak Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Apakah kau punya jawaban yang lebih panjang?"

"Hnnnnnn."

Itachi hanya _sweetdrop_ mendengar adiknya, begitu pula Author =="

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu he? Imouto sayur asem." Ucap Sasori, kakak Sakura.

"Begitulah."

"Erghhh..." Sasori menggeram frustasi karena adiknya jika ditanya hanya menjawab 'hn' 'ya' 'tidak' 'begitulah'

"..."

Hening di mobil Sakura dan juga mobil Sasuke.

Akhirya mereka sampai di rumah, Sakura masuk ke rumahnya dan segera pergi ke kamarnya, dia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur berukuran king size itu, dia menghela nafas, tak lama kemudian dia pun tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke turun dari mobilnya dan segera pergi ke kamarnya. Dia segera menaruh tasnya dan mengganti baju, Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur berukuran king size nya, dia menghela nafas, dan sama seperti Sakura... tak lama kemudian dia pun tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasori membuka pintu kamar hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat adiknya tertidur pulas dengan seragam sekolah yang masih lengkap dan tas sekolahnya yang tergeletak di lantai kamar bernuansa _soft pink and white_ itu.

Sasori memanggil ayame untuk menggantikan baju, Ayame mengangguk dan meninggalkan Sasori masuk ke kamar Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang tertidur pulas dengan kamar berantakannya melihat wajah Sasuke yang begitu damai saat tertidur. Itachi memanggil beberapa pelayan untuk membereskan kamar Sasuke tapi jangan sampai membangunkan Sasuke.

Para pelayan mengangguk dan itu membuat Itachi tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Huaaa apa ini!? =="

Aoi-chan mau berterima kasih buat reviewers dan silent readers karena mau membaca fic yang super aneh bin abal ini.

Aoi-chan semangat ketik ini karena kemaren tgl 30 mei Aoi-chan baru ulang tahun ;3 #gaknanya

Nana : hehe,tapi disini gak ada 21 my age ya XD thx ya reviewnya :)

 **Bunny Cherry :** hihi, ini dah lanjut,thx ya reviewnya :)

 **ikalutfi97 :** iya ini dah lanjut,thx ya reviewnya :)

 **misakiken :** ini dah lanjut,btw jangan panggil senpai dong,thx ya reviewnya :)

Sorry kalo ada salah penulisan nama hihi,dah yaa Aoi-chan mau pergi dulu babai~

.

.

Review please :)


End file.
